


Coup De Foudre

by lovemeter



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Avengers as Greek Gods, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes is in love, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Hades/Persephone AU, Love at First Sight, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-17 00:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemeter/pseuds/lovemeter
Summary: After a tragic dump over the phone, Bucky shows up at Tony's boring party alone and what orwhohe finds is more than lovely.orHades meets Persephone for the first time and it's love at first sight.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 131





	1. Who is she?

He was growing impatient. A third missed call on her side and the fourth dial tone he had to hear ringing in his ear. He knew it wasn't a missed call. She was ignoring him; playing with him. The water nymph presiding over the river of the Underworld had nothing better to do anyway. Dot loved to play around with him and Bucky was usually lenient about it. But not tonight. Tonight was important and he had no time for games. 

Cool steel eyes pierced through the dark streets of the Underworld as he drove down the road with his phone in hand. Driving with a phone in hand was illegal. But who in their right mind was going to give the king of the underworld a ticket? 

Bucky lets out an exasperated sigh when she finally picks up the phone. 

"Hey," Dot said. 

"You're late," Bucky stated calmly. "Where are you?" 

"Did you get me that purse I wanted?" She asked, ignoring his question which ticked him off more than just a little.

"Yeah, I did," he confirmed. "You're coming to the Panathenaea with me, right?" 

Dot rolled her eyes while stepping into the bath she had made for herself. "Hmm, not feeling it," she said as she sat back in the tub. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, I don't really feel like being seen in public with you today," she sneered with a smirk. She lifted her leg up out of the water with the bubbles sticking to her. 

"Real classy, Dot," Bucky replied. "Quit playing with me. You know I can't go to Tony's party alone." 

"Your brother's parties are so overrated," she complained. "I thought you hated flashy." 

"Don't change the topic," Bucky warned, the blue of his eyes were pooling with red. 

"Hmpf," she sounded irritated. "I don't feel like being seen with you in general," she stated bluntly as she stretched over the bathtub with her hair falling over the side. 

Bucky's jaw ticks at her attitude. His foot presses harder on the pedal unintentionally, making him accelerate further. She was always like this and he didn't know why it was pissing him off so much. 

She can hear his irritation and it sets her on fire, craving more of it. She didn't fear him. He came to her when he needed to. He always came to her no matter how she treated him. The king of the underworld was tied to a chain she held. 

"Bucky," she smiled, enjoying the warmth of the bath and the feel of bubbles sliding against her glorious body. 

"All the fine suits in the world won't change the fact that you stink of death." 

* * *

"Nat, are you sure about this?" you asked nervously as you got out of the car. 

"Yeah, I'm sure," she said, with a wave of the hand. "We're gonna have fun." 

"But this place is so big and crowded," you replied. "What if I get lost?" 

"Stick by me and you'll be fine," she said, pulling you along. 

"What if my mom finds out?" 

Nat huffs. She wasn't annoyed, just tired. It was your first time living alone in Olympus. The first time you did practically anything without your mother's strict guidance. Demeter never would have let her come if it wasn't for the Goddess of the Hunt's proposal for her to live with her. Y/N was her responsibility and she had no reason to be irritated. Although, she did feel a bit bad for you at times. 

"Y/N, your mom lives in the mortal realm," she reminded. "Do you really think she's going to find out?" 

"No…" you whispered. 

"No is right," she replied. "Besides, no one turns down an invitation from Zeus himself." 

"But he didn't invite me," you replied, walking with her towards the music calling them inside. 

"You're my plus one," she replied with a smile. "Come on, Persephone," she tugged you along. "Let me show you how to have a good time." 

* * *

"Hey there, Grumpy," Pepper walked up to Bucky just as he walked up the steps. She wore a dazzling satin blue dress that showcased her slender form, her orange hair was curled and gently bouncing as she walked towards him. 

“Hey.”

“Where’s your date?” she asked with a spunky smile. 

“She’s -uh- not coming,” Bucky replied sheepishly. 

"Good, I wasn't looking forward to spending the night with that trashy nymph," she spat. 

“Did Steve bring Peggy?” 

Pepper smile went south “He did.”

“Great!” he huffed. “Am I the only one who came alone?!” He grunted in irritation. 

“Hey, relax,” Pepper tried to calm him. “No one will notice,” she assured. 

Bucky gave her a deathly glare. One that she was never intimidated by. “You noticed,” he murmured. 

“Pepper!” Tony walked up to her. He lifted her in his arms with ease and twirled her around. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” He said as he placed her down on her feet gently. “You look so beautiful.” 

She giggles by his actions. “Oh, stop, you’re embarrassing me.” 

Tony leans in closer and whispers into her ear. “How about we ditch this party?” 

Pepper rolls her eyes while wrapping her arms around his neck. “You can’t leave your own party.” 

“I’m the king,” he remarked. “I can do what I- Oh, hey, Buck,” Tony finally noticed Bucky was standing in front of him. Bucky keeps a stoic expression, clearly disgusted by their tiny love fest, but gives him a wave. “Where’s your date?” 

Pepper groans with a facepalm. “Honestly, Tony, I wished you knew when to shut up.” 

“So Minthe finally dumped you?” Tony asked, loosening his grip on Pepper. She clicks her tongue at him, but he ignores it. “That’s what happens when you let those sleazy nymphs walk all over you,” he bluntly stated. 

“Of course you’d know,” Bucky snaps back at him, fully aware of his brother’s explosive temper. Tony gives him an evil eye that was no match for the glare that Pepper held. 

“Tony, why don’t you take Bucky to get a drink,” Pepper suggested, a bit peeved by the bad vibes both of them were giving. “He clearly needs one.” 

Tony lets out a disgruntled sigh. “Come on, Mr. Grinch, let’s get you a glass,” Tony replied, motioning him to follow. Bucky follows not because he wants to but for Pepper’s sake. 

“Be nice you two!” she shouted behind them. 

The party was in full swing when they entered the dimly lit room with nothing but strobe lights guiding their walk towards the bar. The room was packed to the corners with some conversing by the tables and others busting out new dance moves on the dancefloor. 

“Gods, how many people did you invite?” Bucky questioned as he leaned against the bar.

“Everyone important,” Tony smirked as he asks for a Vodka.

“I can leave after one drink, right?”

“What? No way. The party just started!” 

“Hey, Buck!” Steve greeted, walking over to him. “You made it!” 

“Steve,” Bucky gave him a small smile with an informal handshake. “How’s the sea treatin’ you?”

“Not bad,” he replied with a smile. “How’s the underworld doing?” 

“Business is booming as usual,” Bucky stated. 

“You’re honestly so depressing,” Tony deadpanned. “Are you sure we’re related?” 

“I’m not dying to be associated with you either,” Bucky retorted while taking the glass from his hand. 

“Haha, I see what you did there,” Steve nudged his arm. “Nice one, bro.”

“I try my best,” he replied calmly while taking a sip. 

The three brothers stood by the bar, overseeing the party until Steve’s eye catches a certain mortal. 

“Tony, did you invite Odysseus?” Steve snarled at the sight of the sailor.

“Why yes, I did,” Tony chuckled mischievously. “I find it really entertaining when you get angry, dear brother.” 

“Hey, you!” Steve bellowed as he walked towards the man. “Yeah, you Odysseus! You motherfucker! Get back here you coward!” He ran after him through guests. Tony snickered at the blonde’s outrage and Bucky lets out his fifth groan for the night. His brothers were such children at times. 

Odysseus zipped through the crowd in fear of being caught by Poseidon. He accidentally bumps into a woman and she drops her glass by the impact of the two men running past her. 

Bucky stills at the sight of her. He’s seen a million beauties in his lifetime (and he’s been around for a while). A pretty face, a perfectly-molded body, a sultry look inside their eyes, but she was different. Never had he seen a smile as true and sweet as hers. 

You laugh awkwardly at something Nat hisses at the two barbarians and it’s the prettiest thing he’s ever seen that has his heart leaping into another realm. The room was dark, but his eyes were accustomed to it. The sun never rose in the Underworld and he liked it that way. He didn’t mind to look at the way your dress accentuated your goddess-like curves in just the right places. Or care to take a peek at the cleavage the tip of the necklace your skin adorned was dipping into. All he could see were the galaxies orbiting in your eyes and the pearl white hidden behind deliciously sweet plump lips.

“Who is she?” Bucky asked breathlessly. 

Tony squints into the dark floor to pick out who he was talking about. “Oh, that’s Persephone, Demeter’s daughter. I forgot her other name though.” 

“Demeter’s daughter?” he asked, turning to look at him. 

“Uh-huh, she’s the Goddess of Spring.” 

“Demeter has a daughter?” Bucky asked, puzzled. 

“You’re looking right at her, man.” 

“How come I’ve never seen her before?” Bucky questioned, seriously wondering where you had been all his life. 

“It’s complicated,” Tony said. “Demeter hates the way I run things in Olympus. She says I’m “morally corrupt”,” he air-quoted. “Whatever that means,” he shrugged. “So Persephone was raised in the mortal realm. I’m kinda shocked she let her come to the city. She’s super protective of her.” 

Bucky turns back to look at you and the blow to his heart was heavier than the first. Bucky lips curl into a pompous grin despite the light shade of pink gracing his handsome features. 

“Honestly, I think she puts Aphrodite to shame,” he says with an unabashed smile that has Tony roaring and Aphrodite’s eye twitching not too far off. 

“Who the hell is prettier than me?” May growled to herself. She was ready to snap the phone in her hand and claw out the god of death’s eyes out with her freshly manicured fingernails. She quickly unlocks her phone and begins typing.

_ Peter get your butt over here now! _


	2. Mom, what the fuck are we doing?

“I have to talk to her,” Bucky stated firmly, feeling livelier than he had in a long time. 

“Yeah?” Tony asked with a chuckle, “I’m not stopping you, but she’s with Nat, and Nat hates your guts.” 

“Gee, Tony,” he said sarcastically. “Thanks for telling me, I had no idea.” 

“Chill Casanova,” Tony retorted. “I’ve got a plan.” 

“Hit me,” Bucky remarked. 

“It’s easy,” Tony explained. “I’ll distract her and you come in and talk to Persephone.” 

“I forgot how simple-minded you are,” Bucky goaded. 

“I have the power to make this good for you or very, very bad,” Tony glowered. “So don’t test me,” he pointed at him. 

“I never said it wasn’t a good plan,” Bucky chuckled much to Tony’s annoyance. 

“Well, I’m off,” Tony turned. Why was he going to help this moron, again? “Now don’t lose sight of her. I know you have bad eyesight.” 

Bucky shaked his head with a shy chuckle. His eyes were practically glued to her.

“-And so I stabbed him in the side and that was that,” Nat finished another one of her stories. 

“Natasha,” Tony called from behind. You peeked from behind her to see the God of the Sky smiling at her. “You look splendid as usual.” 

You looked away when he gave you a wink. Your mother made sure of channeling her distaste of the man into you. You knew very well just the kind of man he was. 

“Oh hey, Tony,” Nat smiled. “Great party.” 

“Thanks,” Tony said coolly. “So, word on the street is that your marksmanship is excellent, but your brother is still second to none,” he told her smugly. 

A vein snapped in Nat’s head. “Says who?” she fumed. “I want to settle this right now!” she jabbed her finger into Tony’s chest. 

“Uh, Nat, maybe you should-” you started. 

“Right this way then,” Tony interjected and pointed towards the left. Nat stomped in front of him, leaving you behind. 

You decided to follow behind until a hand caught your shoulder. You turn around to find a young man with curly brown hair and a boyish charm giving you a gummy smile. 

“Hey! You’re new around here, aren't you?" he shouted over the music. 

"Uh, yeah, I am actually," you replied awkwardly. 

"Had a feeling," he shrugged. 

"Is it really that obvious?" she asked. 

"Yeah," he says flatly making you frown. He notices your embarrassment and starts to panic. "I-I mean it in a good way!" 

"Oh," you smiled small. "Thanks." 

"You wanna go get a drink?" 

"Uh, I'm not sure," you fidgeted under his gaze. "I should go find my friend." 

"Who? Artemis?" he asked. "Good luck with that. If she's gone, she's gone." 

"Yeah, but I really should go," you belabored. 

"Okay," Peter shrugs with a frown. "See ya later then." 

"It was nice speaking to you," you smiled before turning. 

You turned around and walked in Nat's direction. You bit your lip in confusion. Maybe you shouldn't have turned him down. After all, you did come to Olympus to meet new people and how were you going to do that if you hid behind Natasha the entire time? She must have thought you were clingy and that was most definitely not true. 

"Uh hey," you turned back to him as he walked away. "Curly-haired boy!" 

Peter turns around as you walk back to him. "Actually I change my mind," you grinned. "Let's go have a drink."

Peter chuckles before taking your hand and pulling you along. "Now you're talking," he replies cheerfully. 

Your face is beet red by the simple contact of his hand and your thankful that the room is dark so he couldn't see it. 

"By the way, I'm Y/N, or Persephone," you introduced. "Whichever you prefer." 

"Cool," he replied. "I'm Peter or Eros. The God of Love." 

* * *

Bucky grumbles as he stomps out of the room into the hall with a scowl sporting his hardened features. 

"Hey, Buck," Steve called from the side. "You okay?" 

"I'm fine," he frowned. 

"Guessing Tony's plan flopped?" 

Bucky raises a brow at him. "How did you know?" 

"He told me," Steve replied. "Guess we're both in the same boat." 

"You lost the mortal?" 

Steve exhales sadly. "Yeah, stinkin' punk is gonna get it someday," he hissed.

"You're usually rather calm," Bucky stated. "What's with you tonight?" 

"I just get in a bad mood when I see that heathen," Steve groans. "I just really hate him," he huffs, then changes the topic. "So about this Persephone girl." 

"Yeah, let's not," Bucky stopped him. 

"Oh come on, why not?" 

"Because I don't want to talk about it," he replied curtly. 

"She like curse you out or something?" 

"I couldn't even find her," Bucky said, feeling downcast. "She just disappeared into thin air!" 

"Steve," Pepper called from behind. "There you are. Peggy has been looking everywhere for you." Steve gulps. "Your kids are torturing the babysitter again so she wants to leave." 

"Is she angry?" Steve asked warily. 

"Well the more time you waste here the more you're going to add to it. So I suggest you go," Pepper points in the direction of his wife.

"Curse you, Odysseus," he grumbles underneath his breath as he runs down the hall. 

Bucky chuckles at him as he digs his hands into his pocket. 

"Leaving?" Pepper asked. 

"Yeah, I guess I should head out," he replied. 

"Mind if I walk you then?" 

"I'm a two-thousand year old man, I think I can handle it," he chuckles. 

"Is it bad that I want to spend time with a friend?" 

Bucky looks over to her with a lopsided smile as she gives him one brighter than the sun. "No, I guess not." 

* * *

* * *

"Mom, what the fuck are we doing?" Peter asked boldy as he carried an unconscious you in his arms. 

May ignores him as she looks around the parking lot. "Do you know how to pick a car lock?" she inquired. 

"Why the hell would I know?" the boy asked. 

"I'm not liking that tone," she warned. 

"Then do you want to tell my why I'm holding a drunk girl in my arms?!" he hissed quietly. 

"I already explained to you why," she groaned as she rubbed her temples. "You know I hate repeating myself." 

"This is so wrong on so many levels!" he replied. "I can't believe you're making me do this! I'm highly uncomfortable right now!" 

"You're going to be fine," she brushed him off. "Besides, you owe me for that mortal girl nonsense." 

A lump forms in Peter's throat and he frowns. "Her name is MJ and she's not nonsense." 

"Yeah and I'm your mom so can't you do this one thing for me?" she asks with puppy eyes. "Don't you want to see her again?" 

The young god purses his lips in irritation and followed behind her. 

"But what did this cinnamon roll ever do to you?" Peter asked. "I mean look at her!" he motioned towards you with his head. "She's so sticky sweet I think I'm catching diabetes. Why would you hurt the poor cinnamon roll like this?" 

"It's about respect! That damn Hades thinks he can say whatever he wants." 

"Breaking into someone's car isn't very respectful, you know," Peter stated. "And it's against the law." 

"No, but listen," her eyes shine in mischief. "Hades is going to find Persephone in his car and she's going to be totally rude and embarrassing because she's drunk out of her mind. Then he'll be like: "I'm nothing but a big-stupid-oaf and Aprhodite is the most beautiful goddess ever," she mimicked his voice. 

"He sounds nothing like that," Peter deadpanned. 

"And then, Cinnabunny's going to think he's just a creepy old dude because he brought her home and it will all be good." 

Peter rolls his eyes with an exasperated groan. "You have a colorful imagination." 

"I know. Now help me find his car," May says scanning the lot for Bucky's car.

Peter sighs as he looks down at you resting against his chest. You were actually a real sweet girl and maybe if he wasn't stuck in such a position, he'd like to become friends. When did his mother create such a distorted view of others? When did she forget about kindness and love? He frowns, realizing that it was cold outside and you were in nothing but a dress. He should have given you his sweater. He walks on behind May when she finds Bucky's car in glee. 

"I'm really sorry about this," he whispers.

* * *

"You should just dump her," Pepper states bluntly. 

"Hmm?" 

"Minthe, you should just dump her."

"Dot's not as bad as you make her out to be," Bucky tries to defend. "She has her moments, but she can be nice." 

Pepper stops in her path and he stops with her. "Bucky, she treats you like shit," she deadpans. 

Bucky looks down to the ground with a frown. He already knew that, she didn't need to tell him. It hurt when she did. 

Pepper places her hand on his arm and he looked up to her with pretty blue eyes shining in the night. "All I'm trying to say is that you should be with someone who actually cares about you. Who loves you for your qualities and not for money. Someone that you can depend on and will help you grow." 

Bucky shakes his head with a sad chuckle. "Pepper, you're Hera, the Goddess of Marriage. You bless the marriages of the mortals and even you couldn't find someone for me," he said and she could hear the pain in his voice. "Let's just face it, no goddess in their right mind would want to live in the Underworld." 

"But you deserve better than that nymph," Pepper replied firmly. 

"But she's all I have," he says. "I'm not you or Tony. I don't have temples built for my glory and festivals celebrated in my name. And why would anyone?" he questions coldly. "Why would anyone want Death around? Nobody needs me because they want me. They only need what I have." 

"Bucky," she whispers sadly. 

"Hey, it's fine," Bucky assured, cursing himself for saying too much. "Really I am. So don't get all sappy on me, alright?" 

She nods with a small smile. "You'll find someone someday," she said and he smiles at her. "I know you will." 

"Thanks, Pep," he chuckles with the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Maybe someday." 

Pepper smiles at Bucky in admiration. She always liked him more than his brothers. He had a hidden soft side. One that was caring and loving, and the redhead knew that the person who would take his heart would be a lucky one. 

Bucky says his goodbyes at the door and enters into the chill air of the night. He gets into the car and leaves the place, heading back home to the Underworld. The drive from Olympus to the Underworld was painstakingly long, but he had a lot to think about making the time pass by faster. 

He thought about Dot then about what Pepper said and how he had foolishly exposed himself to her. And even though he tried his best not to, his thoughts always wandered off to the girl at the party. Persephone had enchanted him in such a mesmerizing way. It was different than anything he had felt before. Whether it was Dot or any other girl he brought home, none of them made him feel the way she did. 

Light and airy. All warm and fuzzy inside as if he was some frilly summer nymph and not man's greatest fear. So deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice the smell of lilies and lilac coming from the back of his car or the fact that the very girl he was dying to meet was sleeping on the backseat. 

It was only until he got home and turned the engine of his car off did he hear small whimpers coming from behind. He turned to see a stowaway surrounded by a variety of flowers sleeping peacefully and his heart was already sending into the next millennium. Only one thought came to mind at the sight of you. 

_ I am in deep shit. _


	3. How did I get here?

Bucky's heart was racing at an ungodly speed as he walked to his house with you in his arms. He had no idea what else to do but to bring you inside. He obviously couldn't leave you in his car and he didn't know anything about you besides the fact that you were drop-dead gorgeous. 

Cerberus barks loudly at the stranger in his master's arms. 

"Sshh," Bucky hisses. "You might scare her," he whispers softly as he walks past the dog who growls lowly in speculation. "Don't worry, bud, she's a friend," he assures the canine with a smile. 

He fumbles around with you in his arms to get his key in the lock and gets inside. The house was built and decorated in a modern minimalistic style, complete with sharp edges and sleek colors of black and gray. It was simple, but not shy to boast about his wealth.

He walks down the hallway and into one of the many spare rooms.

"Sorry for manhandling you," he whispered as he tries to pull the blankets off the bed so he can put you in. 

Your eyes were half-opened, but your vision was hazy. All you could see were the blue of his eyes. Your head was pounding with his gentle voice ringing in your ears. You didn't question him about who he was or where you were. You couldn't even remember what happened before this. It was all just a big blur. 

Bucky lifts your ankle gently as if it'll break under his calloused hands and takes off one of your heels. 

"You shouldn't go to sleep with your shoes on, you'll get sores on your feet," he remarked as if you could hear. He does the same to the other before tucking you into bed.

"I'm going to bed now," he tells you, "goodnight." 

He walks away quietly but stops at the door at the sound of your sniffling. He quickly comes back and kneels by your bedside with a frown. 

"I'd take you home, but I don't know where you live," he explained, feeling guilty. 

"Please," you sniffed. "Please don't tell my mom I got drunk. She'll take me back to live with her," you sobbed quietly into the pillow. 

Bucky gives you a lopsided smile. "Demeter and I aren't really the best of friends, but I'm no snitch," he replied. He wipes away your tears with his thumb. "Don't worry, sweetness, everything will be a thousand times better in the morning." 

Bucky stayed by your side until he knew you were fast asleep. You didn't know who this man was, but his soft words made your worries wash away, lulling you into a sweet sleep.

* * *

“Maybe I should tell her,” Bucky murmured to himself in the shower the next morning. “She should know what I said.” He thought about it for a second. “Well, maybe not today,” he concluded before turning off the water and getting ready for the day. 

He was buttoning his shirt when he heard Cerberus barking ferociously. “Damn, what’s with him today?” he thought to himself. He froze for a second then ran out of his room. “Shit! Shit! Shit!” he hissed as he ran down the stairs, skipping a step or a few. 

Just as he thought, he found his demon dog growling at the girl he brought home the night before. Bucky froze for a second in confusion. You stood in front of him completely relaxed as if he wasn’t going to bite your head off. Why weren’t you afraid?

Bucky ran over just in time to push Cerberus’ face away from you. “Stop that,” he said from behind you. You look up at the man towering over you. His steel-blue eyes meeting yours, locking into place. He gulped while your eyes bore into his. As if you were looking into his soul, searching the hidden places of his thoughts, and unraveling the fears he kept bound tight in the pits of his heart. 

“Don’t worry,” you smiled brightly. “I can handle him.” 

Bucky looks at you puzzled as you push his hands away from the dog and approach him. Cerberus growls when you take a step towards him and Bucky was ready to swoop you into his arm if the dog did anything to hurt you. Your hand finds a spot underneath the dog's chin as he barks. 

“There, there,” you cooed and the dog calmed when you scratched him where he liked it most. “Easy now,” you said as he succumbed to your gentle touch. He barked in glee as you played with him that had you beaming. “Who’s a good boy? You are!” 

"Call me impressed," Bucky shakes his head with his hands on his hips. "It's not just anyone who can reduce the gatekeeper of the underworld to a puppy." 

"His fur is so shiny!" you exclaimed, running your fingers against his short hair. Bucky had never been so jealous in his life. "What do you feed him?" 

"Oh, just the souls of murderers and sometimes egg whites," he replied jokingly. 

_ "Crap, what are you doing?! You're being too morbid!"  _

You giggled at his joke and the corners of his lips reach the tips of his ears. He extends a hand and you take it hesitantly. You stand underneath his inquisitive yet oddly gentle gaze. Your form squirms under him, having never been looked at by a man in such a way and by a handsome one at that. Your cheeks burn a bright red as a flower crown pops up onto your head from being so nervous. 

“Oh gods,” you said, feeling embarrassed. “I can’t seem to get it together today.” 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“Do you have a blanket or jacket I could borrow?” you asked, wrapping your arms around yourself. “It’s really cold here and this dress isn’t really cutting it.” 

“Oh yeah,” he said, with a blush as his eyes scanned over your short dress. “The climate here is colder than you’re probably used to. I tend to forget that.” he scratches the back of his neck. “Um let’s see…Ahh!” he points his finger up. “I know, come with me." 

You follow behind him in curiosity. Bucky walks into a bedroom and towards a closet. He begins rummaging through it while talking to you. 

"I got this for Pepper's birthday," he explained pushing away clothes. "But she said she hated pink and gave it back." 

He pulled out a soft pink box and opened it to reveal a plush baby pink fur coat. It looked softer than cotton candy and really, really expensive. 

"Oh wow, it's so pretty!" You exclaimed, running your fingers through it. 

"Good," Bucky smiled wide, "then it's all yours." 

You look up at him in shock and a little excited. "Really?" He nods, but you quickly change your mind. "I shouldn't," you shake your head. "I have no way of paying you back." 

"You'd be doing me a favor by taking it off my hands," he insisted. "Pink doesn't really look good on me," he winked and you blushed at him. 

"Oh well, if you say so," you replied, taking the fur coat out of the box and putting it on. Now it was Bucky's turn to blush. Pink looked very good on you. "How do I look?" You asked, posing for him.

"You look sufficient," was all he could muster up. "Let's go to the kitchen," he motions you to follow. "Do you like coffee?" 

"Sure," you smiled. 

He led you to the kitchen and revved up the coffee machine. You sat on top of the counter and he didn't mind it at all. He liked it actually, it felt homely. 

His phone started to ring next to you and looked down to find the icon a woman by the name of Dot. 

"Who's Dot?" You asked. 

Bucky froze mid-coffee making and turned towards you with a lopsided smile. "She's just this river nymph I associate with." 

"Is she your lover?" You asked in awe and he gives you a plain face. "Sorry, it's just that you and your brothers are known for there many sordid affairs." 

You froze at your words and so did he. 

_ Find a filter, Persephone! _

_ My brothers are ruining everything and they're not even here! _

"Your brothers and you are known for your many sordid affairs?" Bucky clicks his tongue. "Come on now, do I look like a scoundrel to you?" 

"Hmmm," you thought. "Yes," you state flatly with a mischievous smile and Bucky was caught off guard. "I'd say at least thirty percent scoundrel," you joked and he smirked. 

Bucky shrugs. "Fair enough," he replies, taking two mugs out of the cabinet. "You'll have to let me know if my scoundrel percentage gets any higher." 

He hands you a hot mug of coffee. "Careful it's hot," he warns with a smile. 

"Thanks," you return the gesture, taking in the sweet smell of coffee and warmth of steam rising. 

"Um," you mumble and Bucky raised a brow. "I know this is awkward, but I don't really understand how I got here. I know I was at the party, so if you could fill in the blanks?” 

“Well, I left the party,” he stated. “I drove home and I only noticed you were in my car until I got home. You were dead to the world.” 

“Really?! That’s so embarrassing,” you said, hiding your blush in your coat. “Thanks for putting up with me. You’re probably really busy,” you said sheepishly. “You probably don’t need an amateur goddess barging in on your Sunday morning.” 

Bucky smiles at her softly.  _ I’d pay you a salary to barge in on every aspect of my life.  _ Bucky scolds himself internally.  _ What’s wrong with you? Get a hold of yourself.  _

You sigh deeply and it sounds like discontent to him. “What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“Oh sorry,” you chuckle ruefully and it’s the sweetest thing he's ever seen. “It’s just been a really stressful twenty-four hours.” Your lips curve into a sly smile that he couldn’t help but think was the hottest thing he ever saw. “And you still haven’t introduced yourself. I think that bumps you up to thirty-one percent.” 

Bucky glowers at you. “Come on! I know you know who I am!” 

“Thirty-two percent.” 

Bucky huffs before taking out a card from his wallet. He hands it to you. “Here, Hades, King of the Underworld and God of the Dead.” 

You take out the card you kept in the pocket of your dress. “Persephone, Goddess of Spring,” you smiled at him. He looks at the card in amusement. “I made them myself!” you told him proudly. 

“This says Kore,” he points at him. Your cheeks burn a bright red. “Do you go by another name, Ms. Kore?” he asks in a teasing tone. 

“Oh that’s an old one. Can I please have that back?” He puts the card high above you so you couldn’t reach. 

“No way, this is hilarious,” he laughs and you pout at him. “It’s barely legible.” 

You reach over him to take the card back but he was too tall. “My mother says that making things yourself builds character!” 

“I have enough character for multiple lifetimes,” he catches you in his arm while reading the card. He doesn’t realize what he was doing until he felt the heat of your body against his. He lets go, embarrassed of himself. “I-I’m sorry,” he murmurs sheepishly. 

“I-I’ts okay,” you stutter, red-faced and trying your best to hide a smile. The two of you sit quietly and you chew on your lower lip in frustration. 

“Everything alright?” 

“It’s just, I don’t understand why Eros would do this,” you spoke up. “Why would he put me in your car?” You play around with your hands in your lap with a frown. “I must have done something to make him angry,” you sighed remorsefully. “I just moved to the city and I’ve already messed up so much.” 

“Persephone,” Bucky scratched the back of his head in guilt. “You didn’t do anything wrong,” he replied, making your brows furrow confused. “The truth is...it’s my fault.” 

“W-what?” 

“I-um- said something,” he tried to let out the words. “Something about you putting Aphrodite to shame or whatever,” he whispered at the end, deeply mortified. 

He stands in front of you with a frown on his pretty face and the tips of his ears redder than the color red. You felt like a billion flowers had just bloomed inside of as your heart flutter at his words. You didn’t know what to say. So you started laugh. 

“HAHAHAHA,” you burst out in tears and Bucky crosses his arms in a huff. 

“I know I might not be your type, but you don’t have to laugh-” “HAHAHAHAHAHAHA,” you slap your knee. 

“You’re hilarious!” you wipe a tear from your eye. “I know you’re just trying to make me feel better. Like you’d be stupid enough to compare two goddesses with each other.” 

“Haa...haa...yes,” he replied with a sheepish smile. “I was just joking. That was all a joke, haha.” 

You chuckle at how cute he was. “Cause-cause, you’d have to be an idiot to do that.”

“Hehe, yeah…” he replied ruefully. “A complete and total idiot.” 

You look down at his fancy business card on the counter with a smile. “Is it true?” 

“What is?” he asks. 

“Your contact?” you asked. “Hit hands to the ground twice?” 

He leans on the counter with his arm. “I don’t know I guess you’re just going to have to try it and find out,” he smirks flirtatiously.

“I guess I will then,” you returned the smirk. “I’ll try it out when I get home.”

_ Please do that. Please, please, please, do that.  _

“Oh my gods! Home!” you shouted. “I have to get home! Nat’s probably so worried about me!” You stood up quickly. 

“Hey, calm down. I can give you a ride home.” 

“What? No, I don’t wanna be a bother.” 

“No, really it’s fine. It’d be my pleasure.” Bucky gave you an honest smile and you nodded in agreement. “Great then, let’s go.” 

The two of you walk towards the garage and you stand in awe at the lines of luxury cars waiting for him. 

“Do you have enough cars? I’m not sure.” 

Bucky chuckles, walking over to one. “Do you want to walk back to Olympus? Cause that’s what it sounds like.” 

You followed behind him. “Can I drive?” you asked with a delighted wriggle. 

“Only I drive my cars,” he stated. You gave him your best puppy dog eyes and smile. “Absolutely not!”

You come up closer to him with your hands folded in front of you. He couldn’t resist the gleam in your eyes. Bucky clicks his tongue. “Alright fine,” he hands you the keys and walks over to the passenger seat. 

The smile on your face is exceptionally wide while starting the car. You press the gas pedal, but quickly press the brake right after causing Bucky to jerk over the dashboard of the car. 

“I regret this already,” he muttered. 

“Don’t worry,” you waved him off. “I’m an exceptional driver.” 

“All I’m saying is I’m glad we’re immortal,” he shrugs. 

“Shush, I need a positive navigator.” 

“Did you just shush me?” Bucky asked incredulously, “You do realize I’m a king right.” 

“All the more reason for you to be the best navigator in your kingdom.” 

Bucky sighs as he tells you to take a left at the intersection. After two hours of directions and casual talk, you reach Olympus and home. Bucky enjoyed his time with you, wishing it’d be like this a bit longer. Or just forever. 

Your fingers tap lightly against the steering wheel. “Um, thanks for the ride,” you smiled, goosebumps rising on your arms.

“You’re the one who drove,” he chuckled, that warm feeling returning to his chest. “Persephone,” he called. 

“Call me Y/N,” you said. 

“Then call me Bucky.” 

“Um, Y/N,” he says, quietly yet lovingly. So sweet that it made your heart melt. 

“Yeah?” you asked, coming closer to him. 

“I-” “GET OUT OF THIS PERVERT’S CAR RIGHT THIS INSTANT!”

You jump back at the sight of Nat’s fuming face pressed against the windshield of the car. 

“YOU! I’m watching YOU!” She pointed at Bucky. 

“Chill Nat, I’m innocent!” he barked back. 

You got out of the car and Nat pulled you home. Bucky walked over to the driver’s side, his insides frantic at the thought of you leaving. 

“Hey, Kore!” he shouts and you turn back to look at him. “Made you look,” he chuckles, opening the door to the car. 

You blush at him. “Stupid card,” you mumbled. “Hey!” you shout back at him. “Twenty percent. Goodbye!” you waved to him. 

“G-goodbye!” he returns the gesture with the biggest smile anyone had ever seen on the King of the Underworld’s face. 

“BYE PERVERT!” Nat slams the door behind them. 

Bucky shakes his head with a breathy chuckle while getting into his car. Before leaving, he takes out his phone and begins quickly texting Pepper.

_ I think I’ve found the one. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgot about this haha

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so this is based on a webtoon I like to read. It's called Lore Olympus. Actually more like a rewriting with the avengers being the characters in the story. If you really like Greek mythology and want to read a funny and adorable, modern retelling of the Taking of Persephone I highly recommend it!


End file.
